


Shopping Spree

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Quick oneshot, based loosely on the first five minutes of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Daichi takes Hibiki shopping. Hibiki takes Daichi elsewhere.





	Shopping Spree

Daichi loved taking Hibiki out on giant shopping sprees. It was the privilege of being his best friend- he was practically given a hall pass to drag Hibiki anywhere. They usually went looking for comics or games, but on rare occasions they ended up in clothing stores to look for new merchandise. This was also the place where he easily lost track of Hibiki in the crowd. The hoodie he usually wore was easy to spot, but his school uniform did not set him apart from others at all. That left Daichi running around in circles trying to locate his best friend, and it left Hibiki wandering off to God only knows where.   
  
Hibiki knew what he was doing, but he was not aware that Daichi had split up. Luckily enough, Daichi found him before either of them managed to get very far.   
  
“Hey!” Hibiki heard a familiar voice and turned his head to look around. He was startled to feel a hand rest on his shoulder all too suddenly, but his worries eased when he saw it was Daichi.   
“I’ve been looking all over for you! Man, and I thought my sense of direction was bad-”   
“I’m fine.”   
“Yeah... for now! Who knows what could have happened. It’s not exactly like our parents let us walk this far off on our own. We’re not even supposed to be here. I mean, what if we bump into them?” Hibiki rolled his eyes. That paranoia really did not do Daichi any favors when they went out together.   
“I promise I won’t walk off on my own again.” Daichi groaned and leaned against a mannequin next to them to calm his nerves.   
“Do I have to tie you down or something?” Hibiki grinned, liking the sound of that suggestion.

“Kinky.”   
“I-wha?!” His voice lowered to a whispering shout, which was still pretty much shouting. He accidentally almost knocked the mannequin over, and quickly grabbed onto it to keep it steady. There was a clear hint of anger in his voice now that was not there before. “Stop! We’re in public! You can’t talk like this in public!”   
“No one’s looking.”   
“T-they can hear us!”   
“They can hear  _ you _ .” Daichi opened his mouth to argue, but only ended up getting out a series of awkward noises. One clean sweep of the area told Daichi that Hibiki was correct. The person everyone’s eyes seemed glued on was him, and the crowd felt much thicker now than it did five minutes ago before they split up. He awkwardly pushed Hibiki aside and ran off in the other direction, mumbling something about divine punishment. 

  
Divine punishment was the word- because when Daichi returned, he had a number of items in his hands, but the one that stuck out the most was a shirt that looked like it was just taken out of a carnival. The colors were so mismatched and the entire pattern was an eyesore. Hibiki already knew what Daichi had in mind, and while the shirt itself was probably comfortable, wearing it was definitely going to make everyone around him feel ill with discomfort.   
  


They huddled together in a single dressing room because every other stall was occupied. Daichi told Hibiki to put on the grotesque Hawaiian shirt as a dare just to see how hilarious he would look in the jarring and blaring colors, only to find out the shirt fit him to a t. It proved yet again that Hibiki could not look awful no matter what type of clothing he wore. It both fascinated Daichi and made him feel a little jealous.   
  
“Why does everything you touch suddenly look good?” Hibiki let his hands run down Daichi’s chest, smoothly unbuttoning the shirt he had tried on.   
“Well, that would explain why you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever met,”   
“Huh? What do you m-” He could feel all the heat in his body rush to his cheeks when Hibiki offered him that teasing smile. “S-s-stop! That’s not true!”   
“It’s factually accurate.”   
“I’m going to strangle you with the sleeves of that shirt-!” The short sleeves, he now realized. “You’ll die ugly! Colorful! Like a rainbow! But ugly, ugly, ug-” He let out a high pitched noise when he felt Hibiki’s lips on his, his arms pressing him against the closest wall.   
  
“Not in public, not in public-!” His voice only seemed to raise in pitch, much like his cheeks seemed to redden in color.   
“Nobody will hear us if you’re quiet.”   
“You’re asking for the impossible and you know it!” Hibiki did know, and while continuing down this road was probably going to get them kicked out of the store, he desperately wanted to see Daichi undress into something more comfortable. He slipped his thumbs into Daichi’s pants and pulled them down to his thighs.   
“I’m just helping you change.”   
“You. Are. A. Liar! Hibiki, we’re going to get c-ah!” He bit into his hand to keep quiet when he felt Hibiki trail kisses down his exposed chest. Daichi had already grown familiar with the touch, but it always managed to take him by surprise no matter how much he told himself he was used to it. Hibiki’s kisses traveled lower and lower, and eventually it all became too much to bear. “-c-come on! P-please! I’m-” Hibiki quickly pulled up a pair of black pants and held them out for Daichi. He did it so swiftly that Daichi forgot what it was he wanted to say, and whether or not it was something that would get Hibiki to stop or keep going.   
“Here. Put them on.” Daichi swallowed hard, eyes darting from Hibiki’s expression to the pants he brought forth. There was a serious look on Hibiki’s face, and it confused him greatly.   
“...So what, you’re just going to stop there?”   
“Oh.” Hibiki quirked a brow, and a familiar grin spread across his face. “You want me to keep going?”   
  


Daichi grabbed the pants and decided not to speak to Hibiki for the rest of the day.

 

Hibiki considered that the cruelest form of punishment.


End file.
